First Love
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Coy and self-conscious high school student Naruto never paid attention to boys not until she met Sasuke, a popular student from nearby boys' school. Join them to their romantic journey together as they find their first love together.


**First Love**

**Ethereal Heiress**

*******

* * *

**Summary: **Naruto is a bespectacled and shy girl who is riding a bus with three boys from a local boys' only high school. One, Sasuke Uchiha, is taking pictures of girls on the bus and the three initially make snide remarks about Naruto.- Join them how they find their first love together.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Naruto **and **Kare First Love **Plot line this is just an adaptation and do not worry I would notfollow all the storyline on the said Manga. I would add some of my ideas to twist and turn the story. ;)

Hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

**PREFACE**

* * *

**I**

**Still**

**Don't**

**Know**

**What**

**Real**

**Love**

**Is**

**!**

*******

*****

* * *

"_Arg! I really hate riding the bus every morning!"_ Naruto thought angrily while gazing the beautiful scenery on her book, she really admire the artist who took these photo. The pictures feel so real. She just ignores every push of the people who's inside the over crowded bus unaware that from her back that someone focusing the lens of his camera on her back.

"Oh, Sasuke I wanna go to Goukon!" Rock Lee whine, as he brushes the back of his head looking at Sasuke who is very busy looking through his camera.

"Geez, what so fun about Goukon that's was way too troublesome." Shikamaru said while yawning beside Sasuke.

"Geez, you are pathetic Lee." Sasuke said looking back to his camera while eyeing the blonde-haired girl in sailor uniform.

"Oh hey Sasuke, what have you been looking at all this time? It is a pretty girl. Oh Ah it's a beautiful girl in her sailor uniform." Lee said while eyeing the girl.

"!" Sasuke and Lee nearly scream when Naruto turn to look at them with eerie aura and darken eyeglasses.

"Well that scared me! She suddenly turns around." Sasuke said while sweat dropping.

"Eh, what let me see it!! Don't be selfish!" Lee said eagerly

"Right, you mean the four eye-girl? Oh, that was boring and I got all excited for nothing! For some just short-sighted girl" Lee remarked while looking at the camera.

"_Four-eyed girl!!!"_

"_Isn't she from "A" Class called Uzumaki something? So embarrassing."_

"_No good she's not responding." The other group of girls teased Naruto while the blonde-haired girl twitched in anger while still looking at her book._

"_Well excuse me for wearing eye glasses I really hate narrow minded people they're so annoying." _Naruto thought. "It is so irritating; this is the reason why I don't like to ride the bus in the mornings. It gets so crammed and when the people get off the bus, the strong smell of their cologne is nauseating…and lately this bunches of idiots has been riding the bus too." Naruto said while looking at the trio. Shikamaru-Sasuke- and Rock lee. Naruto turn red when she was been caught looking by Sasuke. The said man just smile and wave his hand on her.

"Ack!! I— I will just pretend that never happen! _It is not as if our eyes will meet again. Yup, that's right!"_

"Do you like that book?" The male voice said from behind her when Naruto turn to look back she saw Sasuke leaning against her that made her jump in surprise.

Sasuke grinned, "I have the same book as yours, Itachi's pictures are great, aren't they? I like them a lot!" Naruto turned red, "_Wha…why is he talking to me and why I am turning red?!" _she thought as she starting to panic while the bus started to jolt she lost her balance, she readied herself from the impact but in the most unexpected reason she felt being held from her behind.

"Hey watch out!" Sasuke shouted while holding both of her waists preventing her from falling.

"Careful, wow you're so light!" Sasuke remarked making Naruto blush really hard

_**Next, stop Konoha girl's high school**_

After hearing the next stop, Naruto immediately pushes Sasuke away from her dropping her book in the process. She picked up her bag and instantly making her way through the crowd.

"Ah, wait! Your book!" Sasuke said picking up her book from the ground. He runs after Naruto accidently up skirting her revealing her not so panty of Naruto. Naruto slowly turn to look at Sasuke, then to his camera on his hand. Seeing this made Naruto angry and slap him so hard.

"**Arg! You PERVERT!"**

"What the hell?!! I was only trying to give you back your book! Don't just hit me!" Sasuke said angrily while rubbing his now reddening cheeks.

"Don't you hear me? Because, you are a PERVERT!" Naruto said as she hurriedly run towards the exit leaving the bewailed Sasuke.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked boringly

"What a rude girl. She even Slap me!" Sasuke said while twitching in anger.

* * *

*******

**I **

**Still**

**Don't **

**Know**

**What **

**Real **

**Love **

**Is **

**!**

* * *

***To be Continue***

* * *

**Authors note:** Do not worry people; I will not really want to follow the Manga. So do not worry everyone! So please do not sue.

**I appreciate Reviews So Please Review!**


End file.
